


【艾萨】柑橘柠檬

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane





	【艾萨】柑橘柠檬

当柠檬的清香伴随着萨博的到来充斥了整个房间时，艾斯立即停下手上的动作，转过身张开怀抱接住了朝他扑来的金发青年。

都说处于发情期的Omega会情绪脆弱，要是换做平日，萨博才不会这么坦率地向他撒娇。

“想做吗，萨博？”艾斯故意坏心眼地问道。

怀里的人儿又羞又恼地抬起头，那双玻璃球般湛蓝色的圆眼睛湿淋淋的，像只受了欺负的小动物，无辜又可爱。

艾斯并没有急着催促萨博回答自己的问题，但也没有换掉话题的意思，转而卷起了对方的金发，手指不时蹭到脸颊，那酥痒的触感让本来就敏感的身体更加激烈地叫嚣着想要更多快感。

萨博抿着唇，理智和情欲在大脑中疯狂交战。但最后还是发自灵魂深处的本能欲望取得了胜利。

“想做。”委屈的、不甘的语气，但身体却很诚实的贴到了恋人身上，“艾斯……我想要你。”

在这种情况，艾斯从来不婆妈。三两下就褪下了身上的衣服，顺势把萨博的也一起扯了下来。

他们的情侣关系是从分化那年正式确定的。

艾斯意料之内地分化成了Alpha，可萨博却分化成了Omega。虽然一开始有点小小的惊讶和失望，但萨博很快就接受了这个事实。

「这样也好，如果我们都是Alpha的话，我还担心以后就不能交往了呢。」

萨博当初是这么说的。

只是不知道这是一句为了安慰自己才说来的话，还是真心的想法。

不过艾斯早就决定了，就算萨博是Alpha他也会义无反顾地跟萨博在一起的，哪怕会因为信息素的相撞而产生很多问题也没关系，他的伴侣只会是萨博，除此以外别无它人。

Omega的后穴为了接纳而分泌了不少肠液，艾斯随意地用手指扩张了记下，抬起萨博的臀部直直擦了进去。

身下的人在他插入的那一刻就射了出来。

艾斯将那个刚刚释放的性器握在手里，轻柔地抚弄着：“别急，这才刚开始呢。”

他清楚知道萨博的敏感点在哪里，也知道怎么做能让萨博舒服，更知道怎么做会让萨博爽到哭出声来向他求饶。

在他的挑逗下，萨博的欲望很快又挺立起来，透明的前液溢出来打湿了他的手，空气中的柠檬味似乎更重了。

金发Omega白皙的身子泛着淡淡的粉红，胸前的小樱桃高高挺立着。他眯着眼，微微张着唇，胸膛随着喘气急促地起伏着，看上去好不诱人。

艾斯撩开他脖子后的发丝，张嘴含住了那颗肿胀的腺体。柠檬的香气在嘴里炸开，是他喜欢的柠檬汽水味。

萨博下意识拔高了声量，眼里迅速溢满了泪水。身下身上的敏感点都被艾斯把玩着，铺天盖地的快感几乎要把他逼疯。

他扭着腰迎合着艾斯的抽送，一边期盼着赶紧结束，另一边又矛盾地期盼着不要这么快结束。

萨博的内里又湿又热，紧紧地吮吸着他的欲望。艾斯虽然还想再撑一会儿，但还是抵不住萨博带来的快感。

在迎来高潮的前一秒他离开了萨博的身体，同时咬上了萨博的腺体，释放出了柑橘味的信息素，安抚了Omega身体里的躁动。

高潮过后萨博很快在他怀里沉沉睡去，艾斯知道当他醒来以后又会变成那个成熟冷静甚至坚强过头的萨博，但这有什么关系呢？不管是撒娇的萨博还是强硬的萨博，都是他喜欢的萨博。

柠檬味渐渐散去，Omega涨得红肿的腺体也渐渐平息下来。

艾斯俯下身，在他的Omega额头上落下轻巧的吻。

“祝好梦。”


End file.
